1. Field The following description relates to a technology for providing a local service (LS) to a terminal using an LS information server based on a distributed network.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of mobile communication and near field communication (NFC) technologies, the Internet has become accessible to a terminal at just about anytime and anywhere. A terminal is capable of being supplied with a local service (LS) that is provided in a region where the terminal is located.
In a centralized network structure, a central server may supply the terminal with information about the LS of a plurality of regions. In this example, the central server may be located in the Internet and the terminal may freely connect to the server regardless of time and place.
However, if a plurality of terminals request LS information of regions in which the respective terminals are located, excessive traffic may occur on the central server, causing a single point of failure (SPOF). In this example, the entire centralized network may not operate.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a technology that is capable of supplying LSs to a plurality of terminals by dispersing and/or reducing the traffic concentrated on the central server.